runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EmperorHester
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:The Empire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zerouh (Talk) 02:27, 13 November 2010 Emperor, please look in your email. I want to be back in the clan. 21:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Please Emperor, it is me Red. Please, let us talk. At least read the Email I sent you. 21:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ignoring Emperor, if you're going to ignore me, that is fine. But you have to give me back my money. The money that was put in the bank. 21:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :*Yes, his block ended. If he causes no trouble, then little will come from it. 21:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages I have reverted your edit to remove messages on your talk page. This is because it is against wiki policy to delete anything from a talk page. An alternative is to make an archive of your talk page. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks, 00:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Nuetral point of view I've seen your recent edits on Clan:The Empire/Permanently Banned List, and I must warn you that the information on that page does not follow the Wikipedia Policy of having a Nuetral Point of View. If this article is not corrected to follow the policy then the article may be deleted, and the author may face punishment.. If you have any further questions please refer to RSC:NPOV or leave a message on my talk page. Cheers, 23:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Badges/Pictures Hey - and yea, kind of: I contacted the wiki staff to get them to put it on the wiki - I didn't necessarily make them. Why? 07:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) *Do you know who made them? -EmperorHester :*I guess the wiki staff: All I did was ask for them through email. The wiki staff are the ones who implement the badges on the wiki. Why? and for more information on badges I suggest reading . Hope that helps, 09:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :*Well my clan is in the market for graphics and I'm trying to find people who are good at graphics, thought the ones who created the badges could be helpful. -EmperorHester :* Ah k - Well sorry I can't help you there - as I said the wiki staff might know if you want to contact them, otherwise I wouldn't have a clue sorry. 06:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :* Sure, do you know their emails? -Emperor Hester Treaty First let me publicly say, it is good to have you and us working together, I trust this will work out gratuitously for both of us. Also, Ehtya wanted me to leave you the wiki link to the treaty page he asked me to create: Union:Universal Triumvirate/Department of State/Triumvirate-Empire Treaty. 03:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Hi there! I was wondering if you would like your clan (Clan:The Empire) to be the wiki's featured clan of the month, which would allow you to put information about your clan on the main page? This is an opportunity to be the first thing outside users see when looking for a clan on this wiki. If you are interested please reply below or on my talk page. Thanks, 08:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah sure, could it be for the month of July though? The Empire will be a year old July 4th this year. Also we've been using the Category:The_Empire page, been meaning to have the page you said removed. ---Emperor Hester Please assume that he was editing with the intention of bettering your clan's page and not just trying to mess with it. 04:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edit on a page Sorry, I didn't know. By the way, don't forget to sign your name after you post on a talk page with 4 tildes (~~~~). Cheers, 20:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Award to Zerouh Say Emperor, now that Zerouh's gone he wanted me to keep talking with you so first, hey! How is everything? Second, do you have a picture of that award you gave Zerouh? Zerouh gave me permission to add stuff to his pages (including his user page) and upgrade/edit all the Triumvirate pages and for historical reasons (as well as commemorating Zerouh some more) I think it would be a nice touch to put a copy of it on his user page. Just let me know if you have one. Thanks a bunch. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 06:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) *Don't know if you've seen your email yet, but i usually talked to Zerouh in emails cause i check it more and information on this wiki is up todate so i rarely check. EmperorHester 15:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Contact Request Emporer, I am the Leader of Legion of Paragons and i handle all allied relations. You may reach me via one or more of the following forms: *In-Game (Add SlRE). *Runescape forum thread (QFC: 87-88-294-63123389). *My Wikia talk page. *e-mail: nitecrawler67629@yahoo.com *Clan Chat Channel: Legion of Paragons Thank You, 19mack71 08:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) EmperorHester Yeah, I would like to know the salaries for certain jobs within the triumvirate. You are EmperorHster, correct? You ought to put signatures on your talk posts, luckily I could still tell it was you. 23:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What kind of jobs do you offer and for what salaries? I also researched and you have way more articles than members. I think I found 4 members in total including yourself. 00:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) With member count, I checked two different sources. Can you explain the large amount of articles? So you have no actual set up of employment and salaries? 08:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) The point I was making was that it is an awful lot of articles for just <5 people. 02:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) The salary doesn't mention how often. Is 500,000gp an hour, a week, a decade? Also, 20 people may not be a very large clan, yet there are many, many articles. Is the planning and creation of all those articles at the expense of clan members? 10:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I understand that but perhaps the huge structure you made was at the expense of focusing on recruiting new recruits etc. 00:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I will not tell you what you can do and what you can't on your talk pages, and as so I greatly am disappointed that you would consider telling me to not archive a talk page, whether it had one post or a thousand; like seriously, even Red Dog didn't complain about that. Anyway I'm not sure what you are asking me. I can say I am a diplomat if that's what you are asking. Do you mean the Special Clan Forums? Also I find the structure to await a large number of members and not grow from a small clan to a large clan. I find your constitution confusing at best, but I am impressed on its good intentions, it just shows that the monarch is really more of a benevolent dictator. Awaiting your reply, 01:54, December 26, 2011 (UTC) 1. "Next time please don't archive..." Sounds like a command not to be taken seriously. 2. I would not be interested in your employment now, I was investigating jobs and salaries of other clans. 3. Yes I registered in your clan forum board a while ago, the Special Clan Forums are a Jagex-run clan initiative. 4. I am not looking for an alliance right now but if there was an alliance I would be the diplomat to confer that. 5. You could gradually improve and change the clan structure to fit the needs of your clan. You are directing it where to go when the clan may go a different direction. 6. I do not think the U.S. Constitution is confusing nor the Magna Carta or the constitution of my country (which happens to be a constitutional monarchy.) 7. The monarch may be fair and all but according to your constitution, to what I have knowledge in constitutional law, is more of an absolute monarchy than perhaps the House of Windsor (British Monarchy) and that it doesn't matter how fair you are, the monarch still has control in the places where the constitution says it doesn't. 03:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC) MOST IMPORTANTLY, I must note that your government is not a monarchy and as such you are not a monarch. You do not have a heir nor were you coronated or indicted into your position by government officials or otherwise. Furthermore a constitutional monarchy, which you are trying to achieve, needs another Head of State (preferably a Prime Minister.) For these main reasons you are considered a dictator with the title of Emperor rather than a monarch. 03:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- 1. It sounded like a command, the please made it kinder. 2. For purposes of investigating. 3. I can't give you a link to it. 5. If you want efficiency why not mould your political systems to the way your clan wants and not just what you want. It will be hard to find somebody with the exact same political ideals as you (implying that yours is very, very, very unique.) 6. It has contradictory constitutions and political systems, which I trust you are fixing. 7. The constitution may say that you have limited power in certain areas when in truth you have a large amount or even absolute amount of power. 8. But there is no guideline as to whom will become the heir and the heir after that etc. Also the next highest official would be the Grand Vizier who would be the heir, and thus the heir is also Head of State making it a bi-monarchy. 9. According to the constitution and de facto perspective, you are the Head of State. 04:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- 2. As a diplomat I am usually in contact with other clans. 3. The Jagex-run clan forum is invitation only. 4. Perhaps the members should help create the branches and the constitution? 6. According to your constitution you have virtually unlimited power as proxying. 7.8.9. The Head of State is usually the highest government official and a heir is not someone elected or appointed but is outlined in a constitution normally as a descendant of yourself; a person impartial but may hold a government position afterwards. 09:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- 2. When you said clan forums, that was what first came to mind. 3. It is unique, your government, but you are more of a benevolent dictator than a monarch. Your clan members should be glad you are benevolent. 4. But you did write the original Constitution to suit your power. 5. The Head of State and Heir are a few of the things needed in a constitutional monarchy. 6. Yes, one can be selected, but there would have to be a persistent pattern as to whom is selected, much like dynastic monarchies. 00:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well Hester, you are not really a dictator because you govern fairly but you aren't a monarch either but you are achieving it. Sure people agree and accept your constitution but that's what it is; YOUR constitution. I know you can't borne a heir but the heir should be selected in the same way as the nexts. A Head of State is only one of the few things required for a monarchy. You really need about 400 members to have a political system this big, and perhaps 250 to start planning. Trust me, I've created a few clans in my day and the simpler ones were always more successful. Even nowadays the largest clans aren't as complicated, and I don't count the Triumvirate as a large clan organisation. Speaking of the Triumvirate, why did you bring Arnold into this? 06:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I don't think you understand. I thought you knew your own constitution, without help from that guy from Triumvirate. Your system of government, strives to be perfect, and frankly, no government will ever be "perfect". I've tried clan governments similar to yours and I've always had to remove most of the complications for it to prosper. 22:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Okay, okay, okay. I've thought about this and this is my answer: Constitutional Authoritarianism? 10:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) re: Catching Up Sorry i havnt gotten back to you, just been really busy with school and fixing the clan and all. 01:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) cont. Keep in mind that authoritarianism is typically a dictatorship; and the monarch can be the dictator, such as North Korea. The title of "Grand Vizer" is incorrect, you will find "Vizier" to be the correct spelling. The Head of State typically is the Head of Government, it would typically be different people if the monarch was not part of the government, which you are. Your bank account, which you say is the clan financial fund, is irrelevant; but it goes to show you have absolute control of the clan's finance. I sense a large overtone of you bragging to me about your wealth, which I find dissappointing that you would do that. I see that because somebody scammed you, you wanted to make it personal by making it seem like they stole from the clan, but really just stole from you; and it shows that if you were abdicated (which you made very hard to achieve) you could simply remove the finance of the clan. Not a dictator? 00:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) * You don't like bureaucracy but your government is highly bureaucratised? You were the leader of that clan so I don't see how you can blame senators. * You aren't really a monarch, but your not not a monarch. * You mispelled Vizier. V-I-Z-'I'-E-R. A Grand Vizer isn't head of state or government just because they are higher than others. * They are different if there are two governments. There is one here so... yeah. * You are letting people donate to you. The investments made by the clan go to you. You are the one who's paying for everything, not the clan's bank account. * You can ban that person for being a scammer, but said person can't be banned from embezzlement or similar, because it's just you. 23:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I've made The Empire the featured clan, feel free to change info here Template:Feature_Clan/Info please be aware they will modify the main page after the save button is clicked. Also, I will suggest shivtr.com to you as apposed to zeta(I never liked zeta) 01:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) * I'm referring to the United States of RuneScape. * A double negative is not a positive. * It can be but not just because it is higher than the others. It would then be an oligarchy unless they were significantly different. * You can make another account to store it as a bank account. Stealing from a person who is holding a clan's money is not laundering, because he did not steal from the clan. 09:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) * But you created that bureaucracy, and even if there isn't a tyrannical ruler killing people, who's not to say he's doing that in other countries? * How? * I never mentioned wealth? * But it's not like you are the clan bank, it's more like the clan invests in you so you can fund the clan. * Read our messages then. 01:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Then you should have changed things? If it only works in theory, the theory is wrong. If it only works in practise, the theory is wrong. Oligarchs don't necessarily have the most money. If you won't explain the double negative theory you are saying I won't explain why I asked you to read former messages. 07:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you need some money back? Uhnul 21:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Apologies My apologies, this was not the real "Uhnul" - this was a hoax. Please continue with your business, the account has been banned and deleted. 19:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Clan:The_Empire/Banned_List According to this, it makes you look like an idiot. No offence intended but it's just basically saying that you get scammed easily. 04:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) You do realise that Jagex staff have gold crowns, right? Also, what makes you sure that the other person is telling the truth. What it does show is that you give people money for free. 07:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) But they are against you, not your clan aren't they? 07:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) NPOV? 07:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Pages Sorry for the late reply I've been rather busy for quite some time. I'm back now though :P 18:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Alliance Your clan very intruiges me and i would love to have an alliance with you of some sorts. it seems as if your clan knows what its doing and it is very well established. If you get any time, come in my clan chat "empire of tyrus" and talk to one of my admin or up ranks. Otherwise, contact me at username: Lanclot455. Thnks, hope to see you in game Caeser VI (talk) 05:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Email yes i do have an email, but its an school email and i will be getting a normal one soon. I would rather message you my email in runescape over pm since it kinda gives things away. Also, your clan chat, what is its name? ----Caeser VI (talk) 20:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC)